I don't know, maybe?
by Haiti2013
Summary: Hazel is feeling really conflicted. On one hand, she and Frank just got together. He is super sweet and she really likes him. However, Leo is so much like Sammy. He makes her laugh and blush and being with him feels right. Plus, she's pretty sure he likes her too. What should she do?
1. Friends?

_**Hi people! This is my first Hazel/Leo fanfic.**_

_**I like these guys and hope the end up together, sorry Frank :(**_

_**Please review and enjoy :)**_

* * *

Hazel smiled as Frank pulled out her chair and happily took a seat. They were about to have breakfast on the ship and everyone was taking their places. To her, it seemed like everyone was paired off –Annabeth and Percy, Piper and Jason, Frank and herself- everyone except for Coach Hedge and Leo. _Leo, _she thought. _His resemblance to Sammy was uncanny, not just in appearance but personality as well. He's got his smile, his laugh; he even makes the same cute body movements when he's nervous. Hazel, you have to stop thinking about Leo as Sammy, it's not fair to him, yourself or Frank._ She turned to look at her boyfriend. She remember how she felt when he gave her the block of wood that basically controlled his life and claimed that she was the only one he trusted enough to hold it for him. Ever since then she held it in her pocket and was constantly making sure it was okay. She really did like him, a lot, and these feelings she was having for Leo was running all of that so she tried to push them aside. Especially since she knew how nervous being around Leo made Frank. The boy who could set himself of fire was an accident waiting to happen and having him near Hazel and his life stick only added to Frank's worry. So it was her job as his girlfriend to not increase the stress.

"What do you want to do today?" Frank asked.

"Well, after breakfast we should help around the ship, but Percy did say that we would be landing on an island later, maybe we could go exploring for a little bit," she said brightly.

"That's sounds like fun." Hazel smiled and began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Frank!" yelled Percy from across the table with a mouth full of eggs.

"My gods Percy! Chew your food," quipped Annabeth. Chuckles could be heard around the table as Percy swallowed.

"Better?" he asked opening his mouth wide to show his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "As I was saying, Frank, I need you to go out on patrol with me and Jason today, while Piper and Annabeth go talk to some other children of Athena who might know where we need to go."

"Oh, you have some leads?" asked Hazel who realized she wouldn't be able to spend the day with Frank after all.

"Yea, I have been having these weird dreams lately and after writing them down yesterday, Piper helped me realize that it was telling me something. We are actually passing by one of my sibling's homes today and it would be a great opportunity to talk to them about this," explained Annabeth.

"You're welcome to join us," chimed in Piper.

"Oh, of course," added Annabeth.

"Thanks," said Hazel. "But I think I'll stay here. Leo can run this entire ship by himself right?" she laughed. She noticed how Leo looked up at her at the mention of his name and smiled mischievously at her. Frank eyed him suspiciously, while Hazel thanked the gods for her dark complexion so no one could see her blush.

"Well, it seems like we all have our plans for today, we better eat up," declared Jason.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," laughed Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Leo could not stop looking at Hazel. She sat there looking so beautiful; her dark curly hair framing her face and the way her voice sounded when she laughed was magical. _Yo, you need to stop this man. She is Frank's girlfriend and even if she wasn't, there was no way she would ever go for a guy like me. _Frank was so big and muscular, he could literally be anything he wanted if he set his mind to it and what could Leo do? Set his arms on fire. That's it. But when he heard that she was going to be staying on the ship to help him out, while her boyfriend went off to search the skies a hawk or dragon or some other cool animal, it did cheer Leo up a little. _Now, I just have to find a way to tone down my awkward so I don't scare her off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Annabeth and Piper? They haven't left yet," claimed Frank as he got ready to leave.

"I know, but I don't really feel like going to talk to more strangers. They always end up thinking I'm weird," answered Hazel.

"Hey, you are not weird. You're amazing." Hazel smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're pretty amazing too," she said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a deep red. The sight of Frank blushing caused Hazel to chuckle. "Come on you got to go."

"Well, now I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either, but you have to do what's best for the team."

"What about what's best for us? I don't like the idea of you hanging around that Leo kid."

"What?"

"He looks at you weird, like he might like you or something."

"You think it's weird that a boy might like me?"

"Of course not."

"Then what are you saying?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're confusing my words."

"No, that's what you're doing." Frank turned to look her directly in the eyes.

"You know I didn't mean to insult you. Of course I know that other boys will like you, I'm just a little jealous." Hazel sighed.

"You have nothing to be worried about because I like you." Frank smiled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I missed that."

"You heard me just fine; now go so you can hurry back."

"For you? Anything." Hazel watched as her boyfriend transformed into an eagle and took off after a flying Jason. While she followed the bird's path through the sky, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Leo who standing behind her.

"Are you ready to work?" he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Working with Hazel was not nearly as fun as Leo initially thought. _It is probably because she has been ignoring me like the plague. Every time I try to talk to her, she shuts down, changes the subject or simply walks away. What is her deal anyway? I know she has a boyfriend, but even Piper isn't this rude to me-sometimes. I need to talk to her, normally. Yet, I don't think that can happen with Coach Hodge breathing down our necks. _Leo quickly looked at the coach pretending to read a newspaper on the upper deck while obviously watching them two. _I don't even know why he's so suspicious; __**we**__'ve never done anything to make him suspicious, unlike some other demigods I could mention_. Not that he would mind being caught doing something that would make Coach Hodge feel the need to monitor them all day, especially with Hazel. _Ok, stop it! She is Frank's girlfriend—off limits! But that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other…_

"Hey Hazel, I think there's a problem with the engine. Do you think that you could help me really quick?" She looked at him warily.

"Ok," she said hesitantly. She quickly glanced at Coach Hodge before heading down to the engine room with Leo trailing behind her. Walking silently through the halls behind her, he couldn't help but observe her. The way she seemed to glide through the pathways like she owned the ship. _Even I get a little confuse sometimes and I helped build this thing!_ Once they entered the room, Hazel immediately started scanning all the switches and buttons to see if she noticed anything out of the ordinary. Leo smiled at the look of confusion on her face, she obviously didn't understand what all the dials meant but she looked really cute trying to help. She turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring at her.

"What?"

"You have no idea what you're doing," he chuckled. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"That's not true. I know what most of these things do, I just can't find the problem."

"Oh, um, it's…" Leo had to think for a minute. He was so distracted by Hazel on the way down that he had forgotten the reason he had for coming down here. "I wanted you to help me to test the ships response system." Hazel eyed him suspiciously as she pressed several buttons on the dash board. Lights immediately flashed and horns blared from the ships sound system, Leo covered his ears as the sound of the sirens reverberated through his ears. "Turn it off!" She flipped the response system off and stared at him.

"It all seems fine; did you really need my help?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not really," he mumbled. "But it is always good to know that another person knows how to turn on the alarm, if I'm not available."

"Sure. So if we're done here." She said as she tried to walk by him to go back up stairs.

"Hold on Hazel," he began when he slightly grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him and studied his face. He could feel his face warm up as she stared at him.

"Ouch!" she yelled, as she released her arm from his grasp. "Did you try to burn me?"

"What? I would never-" he began. She grabbed his hands again.

"Then why are your hands like a million degrees?!" The sensation of her holding his hands again brought the heat back to his face but he tried to cool himself down.

"Sorry, that was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hazel looked at him with concerned eyes.

"You didn't really hurt me, it's just-you kind of make me nervous," she admitted.

"**I** make **you **nervous?" he asked surprised.

"You make Frank nervous too," she claimed Now, Leo was in full shock.

"The boy can literally turn himself into a dragon, what possible threat am I am to him?"

"You're fire and you look like Sammy."

"Right." There was his great-grandfather's name again_; she must have really liked this guy, _thought Leo._ Considering he was related to me, that's a huge achievement. I wish I could have asked him how he did it._ "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"Well yea. Sammy was a big part of my life. He was my best friend and for a while I remember wishing he was more than that. You remind me of him so much that I feel like I can't help myself from—never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"It's not important. I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other."

"It's that why you've been avoiding me?" She sighed.

"I guess…so is it a deal?" Leo pondered for a second.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no," he laughed.

"This isn't a joke."

"I know but I think it's funny that you think avoiding me will solve all your problems."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Revaluate your relationship with Frank," he began.

"There's no point, I want to be his girlfriend," she asserted sternly. Leo nodded, trying not to take how certainly she said that personally.

"Then you have nothing to worry about and you and I can be friends."

"Friends? Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Leo Valdez!" he claimed crossing his heart. Hazel winced at the sound of his last name. _Right, that was Sammy's last name too. I should probably stop saying it then._

"Well, if you're willing to give it a go, then I am too," she said thrusting her arm out to him. He grinned as his hands tingled as he shook hers.

"It's a deal."


	2. Let's go on an adventure

_**Hey guys! I'm really happy that you guys like this fic!**_

_**Especially since these two are like my favorite pairing of the series.**_

_**So enjoy this next chapter and please review! :)**_

* * *

Leo and Hazel left the engine room and went back to the deck. Around lunch time they had a quick bite, while eating Hazel noticed that their teammates hadn't returned.

"Do you think something's wrong? Why aren't they back yet?" Leo studied the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Hazel didn't look so sure.

"Hey, um, there's an island nearby. Do you want to go check it out? There's probably some cool stuff to check out." Hazel didn't respond. She and Frank had planned to explore the island together. _But he's not here, _she reasoned. _I guess it couldn't hurt to investigate it with Leo, we are friends after all and I'm sure Frank wouldn't want me to sit worrying on the ship._

"Ok, let's go."

"Really?" The eagerness on Leo's face, made Hazel smile; his eyes practically glow when he got excited.

"Yes, really," she laughed. "It'll be fun."

"Ok." Leo safely docked the boat to the shore and they told Coach Hodge that the should be back soon.

"Alright, but don't be getting into any funny business," grounched the older man. "Be back before dinner."

"Will do," smiled Leo. Then he grabbed Hazel's hand. "Let's go." They climbed off the boat and landed on the sandy shore. The beach looked so beautiful they both took a minute to take it all in. Hazel closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze blow against he skin and hair. The sun wasn't shinning directly above her but she could still feel the warm glow of its heat surround her body. She was fighting the urge to remove her shoes to feel the sand in between her toes. Leo couldn't have chosen a better place to be at that moment. He silently opened his eyes to marvel at Hazel's beauty. She looked so serene, the air blowing gently against her soft curls and her face looking so at ease in the sun. His eyes slowly glanced at their hands, still intertwined from helping her get off the boat. Leo literally felt like they could live in this moment forever, at least longer than a couple of minutes. He heard her clear her throat and when he looked at her, he noticed that she was looking at their hands.

"Um, right," he chuckled, embarrassed. He dropped her hand and she began to explore the island, while he followed. As they trekked through the forest, the two teens couldn't help but be impressed by one another. Hazel was in awe at how Leo could easily guide his way through the twisted forest, it was almost like he had a mental map of the jungle and he knew so much. Every other plant and animal had an incredible back story and history that never seemed to bore Hazel, the more she could learn, the better. Leo appreciated how Hazel slowed herself down a little, he wasn't the most physically fit demigod, like Peter or Jason and he could tell that Hazel could go much faster if she wanted which made him feel a lot better when he noticed how calm and at ease she looked walking beside him.

"Hey check it out!" she exclaimed. Leo glanced at the landscape ahead of them. It was a magnificent waterfall. The water was so blue and clear, they could smell its freshness. The fish at the bottom swam in perfect twist and turns, almost as if they had been taught. Leo watched Hazel stare at the water, she looked like was itching to go for a swim. _She must feel uncomfortable with me standing right here watching her, what can I do to get her to relax? _A smile spread across his face as he got an idea. He sat on the ground and began to remove his shoes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going for a swim."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I'm getting a weird vibe off this place."

"You need to calm down, your too tense. Have a little fun once in a while."

"I can be fun," she claimed rigidly.

"Sure you can." Leo removed his socks, placed them in his shoes and then angled himself in a position that would set himself up for a killer dive.

"If your going jump…" started Hazel. "At least swing from a vine, it looks so much cooler than diving." Leo smiled at her.

"When you're right, you're right." He moved up higher on the side of the waterfall and grabbed a vine. Then in a spectacular Tarzan-like manner, he pushed himself off the wall, let go of the vine and flipped into the water. He rose to the surface to the sound of Hazel applauding.

"That was amazing," she cheered. Leo flashed her a smile.

'Why don't you join me?"

"You're crazy!" she yelled back.

"Yea, well, what are you going to do about it?" Hazel just smiled at him. "Oh my gods!"

"What?"

"I just realized, you're chicken!"

"What?"

"You're afraid to jump!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I could so jump if I wanted."

"Then go for it."

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Because you're chicken?"

"Am not!"

"Whatever," laughed Leo as he flipped himself under water. The water felt so cool and therapeutic against his skin, he felt like he never wanted to get out. _This is what Percy must feel like all the time, imagine if I could breathe under here, there literally would be no reason to leave. _But when he rose to the surface and saw Hazel looking at him from the shore, he realized there would be a reason to get out of the water. Just like how Percy's reason was a blond girl with gray eyes, Leo would always leave the water if it meant he could spend time with the curly haired girl sitting crossed legged in front of the lake. Before he got out, Leo dived back into the water one last time. He rinsed his hair and began to head towards the shore, but he quickly noticed that Hazel was gone. All that was left were his shoes…and hers.

"Leo!" He turned to see her standing on the side of waterfall, clutching a vine.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Proving I'm not a chicken!"

"I believe you, now get down from there!"

"Alright." She then pushed herself off the cliff and cannon balled into the lake. After she landed, Leo immediately swam towards her. He stopped when he saw her swimming in circles in the middle of the lake.

"This water is amazing!"

"I told you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel wringed the last few drops of water out of her curls as Leo shook himself dry. She placed a hand on her stomach as it growled. Swimming made her hungry. Noticing his own stomach growl as well, Leo signaled that she remain where she was as he quickly darted into the forest. Hazel tried to dry her clothes while she waited but she was still freezing when Leo returned. He, on the other hand, looked completely dry. _Must be one of the advantages of being able to set yourself on fire, _she reasoned. She looked over the food he brought back, it was a mixture of berries and seeds and they were delicious.

"How did you know about these?" she asked while they ate.

"Well, I've always been fascinated by nature. You know, what it can create rather than what it's like being destroyed." Hazel got the eerie sense that he was talking about his fire power, referring to it as more of a curse than a blessing. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. They were gold and shone brightly as she spoke.

"Take it from me, just because it seems like all you do is destroy doesn't mean that is all you can do. Besides, I always heard that most forest grow back like ten times stronger after being destroyed by a wildfire." Leo smiled as Hazel tried to cheer him up, honestly all she had to do was hold his hand.

"You're freezing," he noticed. Her fingers felt like ice. She pulled her hands away from him and rubbed them together.

"Yea," she laughed. "Turns out diving into cold water, just might leave you cold afterwards." Leo looked at her as she attempted to warm herself up.

"Let me help you," he suggested.

"Um, how?" Leo carefully moved his body closer to her as he got her to stand up. Then with her permission, he hugged her. Gently placing his hands on her waist as she placed her arms on his shoulders. He then focused on warming her up, he had to be careful to monitor his temperature so he didn't end up burning her. But oddly, he didn't have to focus too hard, being there with Hazel, holding her, it felt natural, it felt right. He could feel her breath on his neck and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. Soon Hazel was completely warmed up but she was slow to release herself from Leo's grasp. When she finally did, she smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he smiled back. She clasped her hands on her legs and looked around.

"Should we be heading back?"

"I guess. Now where exactly did we come from?"

"Good one, Leo," she laughed. He looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You silly, pretending like you don't know where we are."

"That's because I don't," he replied, certainly.

"Wait, what?" she asked, her happy expression turning into stone cold serious. "I was following you because I thought you knew where you were going."

"How could I possibly know where we were going if we literally landed on this island a couple of hours of ago?" Looking back on it, Hazel realized that he made a lot of sense but right now she was terrified.

"Ok, so we just have to head back to the beach."

"Right. So when we left the beach, did we go south or north?" Hazel just looked at him.

"I have absolutely no idea." She slumped to the ground and rested her head on her knees. "I guess we're lost," she admitted.

"No, all we have to do is head back to the beach and eventually we'll find the ship again or vice versa." Hazel nodded and rose back to her feet.

"You're right, now is not the time to give up." She then heard a loud crack of thunder from above her. She looked up just in time to see storm clouds release gallons of rain down to them. She and Leo ran to the nearest cave to escape the pouring rain. As they tried to figure out what to do next, Hazel stared out at the forest from underneath their shelter.

"What are you thinking?" asked Leo.

"Just that if Frank were hear, he could turn into a dragon or something and just carry us to safety, or if Percy were here he could stop the rain or if Jason were here, he could fly above the clouds and locate the ship and we'd just find a way to it." Leo studied her as she spoke. _So basically, she would rather be stuck here with any other guy besides me, _he reasoned. _Great, that makes me feel incredible. _

"It just makes me realize how useless I am."

"You?" asked Leo, a little shocked.

"Well, yea. I mean you can get a little wet but if you dried yourself in specific intervals you could easily make it back to the ship. The only reason you can't do that is because you don't know where the ship is."

"And I wouldn't leave you," he whispered but Hazel didn't hear him.

"Now me? What can I do? Collect minerals from the ground? Yea, that's real useful," she claimed sarcastically.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up." Leo walked over to her, grabbed her hands and sat her down next to him against the cave wall. "We all have our part to play in this world and you are just as important as Percy or Jason, especially me." Hazel smiled at him.

"I could never be more incredible than you." Leo could feel his face get warmer. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up." She turned to face the forest and studied the rain as it continued to pour. "Well, it looks like we are stuck here for a while, might as well get comfortable." She adjusted her body and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you mind?" she asked. Leo shook his head no and continued look out to the rain. He had never been so happy to be to be caught in a storm in his entire life.


	3. Vacation Over

**Hello people! I truly appreciate the reviews and PMs I've been getting for this!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just got weirdly busy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

Leo opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he noticed Hazel resting her head on his chest. He quickly shut his eyes and tried to force himself to go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to get up, but it was too late. He sighed as he gently tried to awaken the girl gently resting. When she didn't rise, Leo carefully removed himself and let her sleep while he went to get them something to eat for breakfast. As he exited the cave he felt the sun shine intensely on his skin. He enjoyed the warmth and reveled in it for a few minutes. Then, he headed out into the forest, careful to leave a path back to the cave so he wouldn't get lost. _Food,_ he thought. _Got to find food_, his stomach growled in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hazel fidgeted on the cool cave floor and snapped awake. She felt a bit distorted as the area began to come into focus around her. She almost forgot where she was until the memories started rushing back into her mind. She was lost, in the jungle, with Leo. _Leo._ She looked around the cave. Where was that boy? Hazel sat up and crossed her legs in front of her. She was actually a little glad that he wasn't around because she wasn't really sure how she would react. As she remembered them swimming in the lake and swinging from vines, she smiled, _being with him was so relaxing and fun and feels so natural_, she thought. But these feelings also left her feeling guilty as she thought of Frank, her boyfriend.

"What am I doing?" she sighed angrily to herself. Her stomach growled angrily back and it startled her. _I guess I should go find something to eat, _she reasoned. _I'll sort out my feelings, whatever they are when my stomach doesn't sound so terrifying._ She stepped out of the cave and took in the view around her. All the flowers seemed to be bloom, the birds danced in the air above her and the sun was perfectly warm on her skin. _This forest really comes to life after a storm, _the scene was so beautiful she wished her shipmates were here to enjoy it with her, or at least that she had a camera. She began to walk around slowly, taking in the forest around her and momentarily forgetting about her hunger.

Leo walked back to the cave, carefully monitoring the path he had laid out to make sure he didn't get lost. He couldn't imagine being separated from Hazel for any longer, just the thought made him quicken his pace just a bit. _Slow down, it's not like she's your girlfriend, _he tried to remind himself. _But coming out here was my idea, and besides we're still friends, _he assured himself as he moved quicker. When he arrived he found no one at the cave, now he began to worry. He looked around and eventually spotted her starring above at a web of branches. Leo also glanced up to see the intricate mixture of wildlife running through the trees and birds that delicately wove flight patterns between branches to ensure that they didn't hit anything. Yet, no matter how spectacular the view was of animals in nature, Leo couldn't keep himself from glancing at Hazel. She was still starring upward, with her curls falling down unto her back. She had the most enchanting smile on her face and her golden eyes shone with excitement. Leo hated to ruin this moment for her but they had to be getting back to the ship soon, their shipmates must have noticed they were gone and were probably already searching for them.

"Um, Hazel?" he asked.

"Leo?" she replied, pulling her eyes from the forest above her. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Definitely," he answered. She smiled at him, but he was pretty sure they weren't talking about the same thing. Her gaze shifted to his arms and he remembered why he had left in the first place. "I got us some stuff to eat." He noticed Hazel was trying not to look eagerly at the food but he knew she must be just as hungry as he was. They split his findings in half and enjoyed their berries and fruit by the lake. As they sat together, cooling their feet in the refreshing lake, they heard a noise coming from the forest. They ignored it at first, assuming it was just a creature running around, but soon it became louder and it was clearly heading their way. Leo and Hazel assumed battle position but they had to admit that they didn't look very intimidating. The noise was directly above them now and they both jumped back in shock as a giant ape swung down from the trees and landed directly in front of them. Startled, Hazel grabbed Leo's hand and he positioned himself in front of her so he stood between her and the ape. The creature looked at them in silence, until some more noises seem to erupt from the forest, but this time it sounded like people.

"LEO! HAZEL!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Soon their shipmates burst through the forest and rejoiced at the sight of their friends. Percy, Jason and Annabeth stopped to catch their breath but Piper immediately ran to them.

"What happened to you guys? Coach Hodge told us that you guys left to go exploring yesterday!"

"Yea, this forest kind of…you see it was raining…we tried to…but then," Leo tried to explain but some sort of word salad was jumbling out of his mouth.

"We got lost," Hazel asserted. Piper nodded.

"This forest is pretty tricky, if it wasn't for Frank we probably would have never found you."

"Frank?" asked Hazel.

"Right here," her boyfriend responded. They looked back to where the ape had been standing to see Frank walking towards them. Hazel let go of Leo's hand to give him a hug. Leo couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she released his hand.

"I'm glad that you're okay," Frank whispered into her ear as he embraced her. "I was so worried."

"I'm glad you found me," she whispered back. As the words left her mouth she immediately knew that it was a lie but she didn't want it to be. She honestly didn't want to keep her friends and Frank waiting, but she knew that she wouldn't have minded being stranded with Leo a little longer. When Frank released her, she held on to his hand. She shouldn't be feeling these things and they needed to stop. It wasn't fair, not to Frank or to Leo or to her.

Piper placed a gentle hand on Leo's arm, he didn't even flinch.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He seemed to be really distracted.

"What?" he asked, pulling out of a daze. Piper followed his line of vision and landed her eyes on Hazel. She wasn't sure what it was yet but something was going on between them.

"We should be getting back to the ship."

"Right," he agreed, trying to clear his head. "Let's go."

Percy led the way; he just seemed to know the quickest way back to the beach. Leo walked with Piper and Jason, with Frank and Hazel a little in front of them. He felt like a fifth wheel again. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Hazel but he definitely wanted to find out. With her he didn't feel like a baby brother or a little kid, like he did with Piper and Annabeth. He felt like Leo, not a kid living in someone else's shadow or destroying something, just Leo and that's who he wanted to be. He needed to talk to her, _but not now, _he thought as he glanced at her fingers intertwined with Frank's. _Maybe on the ship, later tonight._

Hazel focused on the path in front of them. Frank was trying to ask her something.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" she turned to look at him.

"Yea, we didn't find the information we needed yesterday, do you have any ideas on where we should look next?" he asked earnestly. Time was running out and they needed to get a move on.

"What are we looking for again?" Hazel asked. On the island, they hadn't talked about the mission, so Hazel's brain was trying to regain a hold on what was going on.

"You were only on the island for a day. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'll be better once we get back on the ship."

"I know what you mean. I can't imagine, being trapped here with Leo for that long."

"What?"

"I mean he's nice and all, but he can be a little weird sometimes."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You know, he's a bit strange." Hazel stared at Frank for a second and then started walking faster.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I don't have time for this right now. I need to get back to the ship." She moved faster and ended up walking past Percy. She just felt that she knew where she needed to go. After a couple of minutes, they came out of the forest, right in front of the ship. Everyone began to climb aboard, but before she could, Leo pulled Hazel aside.

"Can we talk later?"

"We're talking now," she pointed out.

"Yes, can we talk again later?"

"About what?"

"The island"

"I don't know…"

"Please? Just give me twenty minutes." Hazel looked at him. His brown eyes shone as they looked are her.

"Fine."

"Good," he smiled. He seemed to think something over. "How did you know where the ship was?"

"What?" she replied confused. "I didn't. I was following Percy."

"Towards the end you passed him. You looked like you knew where you were going."

"I don't know. I just did." With that, Hazel turned and climbed aboard but she started asking herself the same thing. _Could I do that the entire time? _That's when she remembered that the ship was made out of bronze, a precious metal.

Leo followed her on board determined to ask more follow up questions but everyone was ready to leave, so he decided to wait until later. He quickly departed the boat from shore and headed into the ocean. He began to steer the ship until he realized that he had absolutely no idea where they were going and by the looks on everyone else's faces, neither did they.


End file.
